full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Satomi
Born and raised in a dojo by her grandfather, dedicated to defend her families honour and driven to be 'number one': Mai is the spunky and enthusiastic martial artist determined to show to the world that she is the true 'Empress of Combat.' Characteristics *'Name': Mai Satomi *'Codename': Empress *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Strawberry Orange *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Strawberries, sweet things, Arthur, martial arts, winning, acrobatics, plush toys, karaoke, dancing *'Dislikes': Sour things, loosing, the supernatural (Initially), mistakes Sage, Queen and Alpha, Xie Fang, Maria/Huntress *'Family': Missing Father, Deceased Mother, Two sisters, Grandfather and two adopted brothers, Appearance Human Mai is a Japanese, American seventeen year old girl with long strawberry blonde hair which is pulled back in a long pony tail, resting just bellow the crown and stretching down to her tail bone, while the front is split into two tuffs that spike up on the fringe at the front, while two thin bangs come down to the middle of her neck. Her hair is kept in place by a highly decorative hair pin in the shape of a crescent moon. Mai's figure is slim with slight but noticeable curves, but a well above average bust size and very long legs. She typically wears black joggers, sneakers and a loose fitting red tank top and when outdoors a red sports jacket and white sleeves. Still her clothes are often tight around her chest area due to her very obvious bust. As a adult Mai has only grown an inch although has developed in other areas. Her pony tail now stretches down to her upper thighs and her bangs have lengthened and been wrapped up in two cylinder clasps with it braided at the ends. Her slim figure has gained a more noticeable curve with more pronounced hips now crowing her ever long legs and her chest now pushing a very full E-cup. She has now taken to wearing tight white T-shirts with red sleeves that cling tightly to her chest, with blue jeans and black sneakers to compliment them, with a red shawl covering her solders from day to day. Ninja outfit Mai's ninja 'outfit' (although some people have commented against calling it that) is a loose fitting top which splits down the middle to her naval, exposing much of her torso and chect, which then folds together to provide some covering for her waist. Her legs and arms are almost completely bare except for a pair of thigh high leather boots and leather gloves that end just bellow her shoulders. Much of it is coloured bight red or a warm cream colour, and the loose clothing is held together by a long cream coloured belt of silk that almost looks like a over sized scarf. She also wears a small tight and form fitting bandana over her mouth to conceal her true identity, but keeps the same hair pin in he pony tail. Lycan As a 'proto omega' Lycan Mai has increased dramatically in size, growing to just under seven foot tall with her normally lithe form bulking out with clear muscle mass, while still remaining womanly. Her normally brown orange hair now posses white highlights around the tips of her bangs and is still tied back into a ponytail although now reaches down to the back of her thighs, and if undone can hit the floor. Moreover while her hips stay relatively thin, her bust has increased again going from an above large DD to a insane H which somehow manage to stay up thanks to her superhuman strength. Moreover she has gained a strawberry blonde and white pelt. Her normal strawberry blonde fur dominates her hips, upper bottom, upper outer thighs, shoulders and upper arms hands, all conecting around her entre back which is the same colour, with her feet and hands being strawberry orange to. A small patch of strawberry blonde hair also covers her fore head with it stretching down towards her nose, while another arrow shaped patch pointing downwards can be found on her belly button. Her white fur meanwhile dominates her entire chest, arms, neck, inner thighs, knees, shins, and most of her face, with a special arrow shaped tuff of white fir being found on the centre of her upper back, which connects onto the white fur around her neck: creating a small pocket of orange brown fur between them. Her tail is also mostly strawberry blonde but have a white tuff at the end crowned with a strawberry blonde tuff. As an adult her fur pattern has not changed beyond her wider hips and her now gigantic chest on the proto omega standing at a ridiculous G. Pack Attire Background Born to one of last ninja clans in Japan, Mai's father was the famed Sentō no ten'nō or Emperor of Combat, and was renowned at his time as not only a master of the families Ninjitsu and Ki, but also hundreds of other fighting styles as well. Her father competed in and won dozens of tournaments, using the money to support the clan and family due to a lack of need for their traditions. Still at an early age Mai's father walked out on his wife after she gave birth to a third daughter, believing he could not pass his full wisdom about combat onto a woman. He had grown despondent over a lack of son and chose to pursue a life of constant training and fighting, only communicating through the money he would send back to support them. Mai doesn't remember her father well, but she does remember him training her when she was very young, before walking out on them when she was only three. After this her mother became very ill and depressed from her husband preferring a life of combat than with her and so Mai and her sister were raised by their Grandfather, the head of the clan. Mai herself came to blame herself partially over the fact she was a girl and grew to slightly resent her gender, and dedicated herself to become a worthy successor to her father, to prove him wrong. She trained consistently over next two years under the tutelage of her grandfather and alongside his two adopted sons. She would grow to become his greatest student and even helped to train her sisters when they began to grow older. As such by the age of five she had become a force to be reckoned with: within her own age group. It was around this time tragedy struck as despite her distant fathers support the family lost their ancestral home in a dispute with land agencies forcing them to move. With nowhere else to go the family eventually found a place to stay in Hong Kong. Still her family were hard up for cash to start a new life here and Mai at the age of seven tried to compete in a series of competitions to get enough money so the family could open a dojo. Sadly due to her age she was turfed out but her Grandfather instead took her place and won the competition and the prize money. Mai though took it as that the organisers would not let her fight as she was a girl rather than her age. Resentful and cranky, and struggling with the Mandarin language, Mai had few friends at school and spent most of her free time training non-stop. It was around this time she began to become quite a tomboy, only training and excelling in sports but at the same time fighting anyone who would question her gender, or what she perceived as people questioning her gender: she would more than once beat up a kid who made fun of her families dojo. She would even scare other kids her age away from the dojo, as she precived people refusing to fight her as them not wanting to fight a girl, rather than they didn't want to keep losing in a fight. It was around when she turned eight that a stranger would be dropped into her life Arthur Amell. The young boy had been sent to stay at the dojo as a friend of the family, due to their father and grandfather knowing one another, as he apparently wanted to learn martial arts. Arthur puzzled her as she at first felt he was just another boy mocking her gender, as he held the door for her and even did many of her chores when no one asked. She naturally perceived this as him thinking as she was a girl she couldn't handle it, and called Arthur out, challenging her to a fight to show him she was the true 'number one'. But unlike so many others who backed down, Arthur accepted her fight and after a long duel Mai defeated her opponent. But surprisingly Arthur simple bowed to her and said he enjoyed the fight and he asked her if she could show him some of the moves she had used. Mai did and during this she asked Arthur why he was so calm about a girl beating him and Arthur said why would he care she was a girl, she was an amazing fighter: but he did add she was very pretty. This one comment changed something in Mai, it was gradual at first with her remaining a tomboy for a while after, but the comment and the respect Arthur gave Mai over that summer filled a void within her. Arthur's acceptance that she was a worthy opponent and eventually a great friend caused Mai to look at herself and come to terms with her fathers abandonment. She became less angry, she took pride in who she was, and came to as she turned ten to enjoy pursuits outside of training, as she felt less of a need to prove herself. Indeed she gradually came to enjoy her more feminine pursuits that she had once frowned on, and after so long denying them, and calling them wastes of time, she became obsessed with them, loving fine clothes and jewellery: getting whatever she could as if to make up for lost time. Still over the next few years, at the start of every Summer Arthur would return to keep up his training. Mai herself went from enjoying Arthur's company to running to meet him at the airport: she at first loved to have him as a sparing partner as he was someone her own age and size she could fight against, but overtime it became something more. At first he was Mai's rival, someone who she saw as a worthy opponent, but quickly Arthur became Mai's first real friend, a person who enjoyed the same passion for martial arts as she did. She would share with him her dream to surpass her father, to be number one and attain the title as Empress of combat. And in turn Arthur shared with her his secret quest to become a hunter: a defender of mankind and to protect humanity from the foul beasts that would dare harm them. Together they swore they would help the other achieve their dream by being the best opponent they could be, to push one another until death do they part. Yet as she turned thirteen he became more to her, much more: as when she met him at the airport time seemed to stop for her as she ran to hug him. She knew, with the three moths they spent together each year as all the proof she needed, that he was the man for her: she loved Arthur. Yet Arthur didn't get it, he was too dense to see her love, he didn't see or notice her advances or how she kept trying to force him into groundworks and then stood over him pinning him down, he could never notice it. And eventually Mai snapped: when she was fourteen she challenged Arthur to a duel a duel which she claimed that if she won Arthur had to take her out on a date. Arthur confused as to what was happening still agreed to duel her but sadly lost against Arthur who the very next day had to leave to go back to traveling the world. But Mai knew full well he would be back and the next year she would win his love. But then Arthur never came back, Arthur's grandfather had decided that Mai's grandfathers lessons while advantageous had to be persponed in the face of his true training: his training to be a hunter. Mai could only look on as the man she loved sent messages to her about all the places he had been, where he was going to and even his new girlfriend. Infuriated Mai set off to find Arthur and win him back leaving home at fifteen she marched off onto the road in a quest to save Arthur from the girl who had stolen him, and to also begin her quest to become the true Empress of Combat. Mai's journey was long, as whenever she entered a new city or travelled to a new place she would visit dojo's engage in fighting competitions and dive into underground cage matches to hone her skills and push herself to the limit. She would become worthy and prove herself to her father and Arthur that she was the greatest warrior alone, and the worthy of their acknowledgment and love respectively. By the age of sixteen Mai would arrive in Everett after a year of travel alone, living off her prize winnings and finally finding Arthur after a brief disappearance. Arriving she found the city caught up in the middle of a supernatural infestation that Arthur had taught her about, and she knew the best way to win her loves attention was to defeat the monsters. She soon tracked down Arthur with his new 'friends' and immediately walked up to him and punched him. While the introduction that followed saw Mai get into an argument with a strange called Maria it didn't take Arthur long to come round and explain the situation and for Mai to promptly then attempt to make out with him, much to everyone's surprise. When Arthur explained however he was dating Maria Mai refused fiercely to accept it and challenged Arthur to another fight, which if Mai one she got to make Arthur her fiancé: which Maria strangely agreed to not believing Arthur could get beaten. However after a long fight Arthur: due in large part being weakened by the silver in her clothing, found it hard to compete with her in human form and was quickly trounced. Declaring herself his bride Mai stole a kiss and walked off planning to see him that night so they could go have some 'fun.' Sadly that night it was a full moon, and when she arrived to pick up Arthur she found he was gone and after following a trail from his house she encountered a pure white werewolf which she engaged, only for a brown one to appear soon after and throw her off. The next day she would later encounter Arthur and Maria again with Arthur attempting to explain that he loved Maria, causing Mai to challenge Maria to a fight and demand that if she won Maria would have to stop dating Arthur: this of course led to another fight but thanks to a quick last minute clothing change Maria did not have to deal with the silver Arthur had and managed to fight Mai on a more equal footing. Sadly after a drawn out fight that rapidly got out of hand the two girls were arrested and it was discovered Mai had no real personal details and was not even in school. This lead to the fight being inconclusive and Mai being sent to Shepard high school where she proved to be a further nuisance to not only Arthur and Maria but most of the other supernatural entities their due to her skill in hunting them. Eventually importing a rather expensive chemical that could selectively edit memories, she would use it on Arthur to wipe away much of his redemption and recent friendships. Taking the opportunity and 'fill in the gaps' she convinced her old friend that he was still a hunter and that they where in Everett to take out the various supernatural elements. She also convinced him they were lovers and would flaunt this in front of Vivien and Maria who she said didn't deserve him, before pulling him off to make out. This plan would tragically backfire as in doing so she accidently infected herself due to how much time she spent near the highly infective Arthur. As such when the full moon happened they both transformed on the way to hunting shocking Arthur back to his senses and traumatising Mai in the process. They were quickly found by the Talbot pack who were afraid what Mai would do to Arthur if they were in close proximity to him during his change, and were dumfounded to find Mai had turned as well. Arthur, with his memories returning, did not seem angry with Mai at all and tried to use this to show her werewolves were not monsters. Mai however rejected this and managed to flee into the woods crying, despite the Talbot Pack searching for her. She would eventually wind up being pressed into service to work for Lucien, who found her that very night and easily dominated the broken girls will. Personality Born with a chip on her shoulder, Mai is a young, determined individual who is driven on a personal quest to become the worlds number one hand to hand expert to prove herself. She is typified by her courageous and almost fearless nature focussing on her aim for victory. But at the same time she is shown to be insanely charitable, aspiring to help people regardless of their situation or position, with no thought of a reward, beyond two things: brining honour to her family through her actions and a good fight. Mai loves nothing more than the thrill of combat and waging and winning a battle against those who are stronger than herself. She seeks out challenges to better herself and combat skills to get her to being the worlds leading martial artist and when combined with her fearless nature explains why she is more than willing to fight supernatural creatures hand to hand while human. While Mai's love of combat is quite consuming, it does not hide the fact that she is a deeply loving and caring person, who adores sweet and cute things, and will often 'fan girl' over the nearest thing she likes and glomp it, showing off her easily excitable nature. She is also more than willing to listen and understand peoples social issues and give them advice and be their shoulder to lean on: regardless of the fact she is terrible at giving advice. Still her loving nature and desire to care for others will often lead t her stepping into help, which also shows her greatest flaw. Mai is obsessive, unquestionable obsessive and extremely clingy to things she cares about or wants, placing people and her goals she cares about at the centre of her world and trying to protect them from everything around them or aspiring to push them and herself to new heights. While this might sound beneficial it is often self-destructive, and also very aggravating for those who become the object of her affection as she will attempt to micromanage their lives, like making lunch for them, beating up bullies for them and other things, to make sure they are, in her own mind, happy, in spite of the protests of those she try's to help. The best example of this is her obsessive crush on Arthur Amell who she sees as the only man who is worthy to be her husband and is willing to cut other people out of the picture just to get him alone with her. What is more annoying is the fact that despite people, like Arthur, trying to explain to her how she isn't helping she refuses to accept this showing off she is also highly arrogant. This is a subconscious mental backlash after spending her early life believing that because she was a girl and thin some way weak, as her father walked out on her and her sisters, she needs to prove to people she admires that she is worth something. She seeks to please and help others to show how she is a good person, she seeks to show Arthur she is a strong fighter by defeating other people he crushes on to show she is more deserving of him, and she seeks to be the greatest martial artist ever to show her father he made a mistake by walking out on her. This repressed anger, and a desire to achieve perfection gets so bad that at one point she develops a unusual personality disorder where despite knowing the real identities of Arthur and Peter goes into denial thinking its a dream, and when confronted she gets incredibly violent and puts herself and others in danger, which the others have to save her from. Still even after being saved she refuses to give up on Arthur, although does become less extreme in her methods, and even accepting of other girls in his life: even if they are still less accepting of her. Still underneath it all is a driven women, determined to get what she wants, but does not wish any harm to those she cares for, but is brutally torn when the two things come into conflict. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Delta Werewolf': Mai is an exceptionally strong Delta werewolf, and possess the speed of her class and strength comparable to a Beta. **'Combustion': Mai posses the ability to cause things to 'non-violently' combust. The technical term is that she posses the ability to transfer energy to objects, and if given enough time she can energise them to the point when they will emit a loud bang and shockwave. While this doesn't damage the item the shockwave given off can send people flying and if provided enough energy can cause nearby items to catch fire. Still Mai is unable to transfer enough energy to instantly cause this effect as it requires her to hold onto a person for a while or hit them in quick succession in a 'combo' move to build up enough energy within them. *'Senjutsu': Due to years of studying under her father Mai has developed an advance understanding of Ki, which allows her to focus her natural willpower and drive to enhance her attacks pushing them onto borderline supernatural levels. **'Ki projection': Mai greatest feat of Ki is to focus her attack into a small ball of energy which can blast back opponents: while not damaging her ability to at least project an attack like this since most people do not learn how to do it till their fifties. *'Excellent Physical Condition': Mai keeps herself in excellent shape, even after becoming a werewolf. Skills *'Master Martial Artist': Having been bought up in a dojo, trained by a former world class martial artist and monster hunter, and being the top of her class Mai is a unparalleled Martial Artist. She has mastered three different martial artist and is practicing several others in an attempt to claim the title as the worlds greatest martial artist. She mainly focuses around Ninjitsu, but uses techniques from Judo, Tiger style and many others. **'Chi blocking': The most notable martial art style that Mai has mastered is Chi Blocking, a art that uses pressure points and fast powerful strikes to disable key parts of an opponents body to incapacitate them, leaving vast areas of the body numb and unable to move. *'Dancing': To better perfect her foot work she has taken up dancing, but she has been noted to be very poor dancer, much to her own frustration. *'Acrobatics': Mai adores acrobatics, and is a expert at moving herself around with jumps and roles, and mixing it in with a bit of free running she can get around pretty quickly regardless of terrain, even when she was human. Equipment *'Rope Dart': Mai uses a simple rope dart in combination with her martial arts to confuse and shock her enemies: while it is not her area of expertise by using ki she can energise the tip to hit with tremendous force, enough to shatter concrete. *''' 'Ninja outfit' : Mai's 'ninja outfit' contrary to belief is quite bright and colourful and very revealing showing a lot of skin. Mai takes advantage of distracting opponents with her looks before striking. * Collapsible Jian Sword : In an attempt to better fight Arthur she has learned to use a sword, and while it is not an area she greatly specialises in she is skilled enough o use it to block attacks she could not normally dodge. *'''Smoke Bombs: As per her ninja training she seems to have an endless supply of these. *''' Steel fans ''': As with her smoke bombs Mai possess an unusual amount of metallic fans that she keeps somewhere on her person. She throws them at her opponents and is skilled enough to use them to slice into solid brick. Mikey has joked due to her revealing outfit she keeps them in her bra: to which Arthur points out she does not wear one. Relationship Mei's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Mai's theme song is Come and Get it by Nightcore Navigation Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Arthur's love interests Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Category:Former Enemies Category:Arthur's Love Interests Category:Amell Pack Category:Westridge University Category:Lucien's Pack